Surprise
by Roymeo
Summary: Artemis knew something was wrong. She knew there was something off about the way that she had been feeling the past week. Then suddenly, the answer was right in front of her.
1. Surprise?

**A/N: Alrighty so basically, I'll give you the short version of the author's note I had before I edited this thing (you know, without all of the crazy). My OTP is Longshot, as you can probably tell from my page and hey, if you know me from Tumblr, you know that better than most. I really, really love the ship and I wanted to write something for it that hasn't been done before (that's not much, considering it's more of a rowboat than a ship), and this idea came to mind after a conversation long ago with my RP group. So this story is dedicated to my lovely friends at YJ-Infinite and especially my RP partner **blondearcher,** who not only puts up with _my_ crazy, but Roy's as well. If you want to see more of pregnancy!Longshot check out our RP on tumblr. That's about it, I think; happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Young Justice, because then Longshot would be canon and I wouldn't be crying myself to sleep at night about my OTPs.**

**{Edited on 8/25/12)**

* * *

Artemis's fingers clenched around the piece of plastic in her hands, barely holding onto it with her shaking fingers and sweating palms. Her knee bounced as she sat there on the toilet seat, staring at the timer on the counter next to her. The seconds ticked away in what seemed like slow motion, but her heartbeat wasn't nearly as calm, speeding up with each passing number. Suddenly the timer went off, and she jumped, a gasp escaping her lips.

She fumbled to keep her grip on the stick – and her sanity, it seemed. Taking a deep breath, she flipped the plastic over and she squeezed her eyes shut, afraid of the results. Her stomach gave a painful lurch, and she finally wrenched her eyelids open to see the sign. "No..." she breathed, the word falling out of her lips, taking all of the energy in her body with her. Artemis gripped the counter tightly to keep herself up as her knees buckled, knuckles turning white from the effort.

Eventually, she turned around and slid down to sit against the counter, balancing the test on her knees.

_Positive._

The little pink plus sign was like a giant sign in front of her with the words "you're screwed" displayed in flashing neon. This was it. It was over. Everything, every shred of normalcy in her life that she had barely held onto was over. From this point on, life would never, _ever _be the same for her. She was only eighteen for fuck's sake, barely able to take care of herself, let alone another life form growing inside of her.

Another life form...there was a _baby_inside of her.

Just that one thought gave her a whirlwind of emotions. She wanted to cry, scream and break things, hurt _him_ for what he has done to her. But at the same time...

A tentative hand reached towards her flat stomach, pushing up the tank top she was wearing to expose the tanned skin and toned muscles. She ran her fingers along it, trying to imagine a_baby _in there. Her baby_...Roy's baby._

_Roy's baby,_she repeated in disbelief. She was carrying _Roy Harper's_ child. If anyone had told her this was happening five years ago, heck, even five _months_ ago, she would laugh in their face. They were barely in a relationship then, and everything had gone by so fast from enemies to acquaintances to friends to friends with benefits to.._.this._

This, this _thing_ between them. It wasn't just a relationship now, it was a _baby._ A baby that she had just found out about, and Roy...oh god. She had to tell him. And better sooner than later.

{Fastforward}

Artemis paced up and down the empty, far-too-neat apartment, running her fingers through her hair over and over. She had snapped her last hair tie from tightening it too hard, and was too scared she'd miss Roy if she left to get more. She'd long since given up trying to go back to sleep, and had settled for watching melodramatic afternoon talk shows. Well, if you counted staring at the tv while a million thoughts ran through her head as watching.

What would he say? What would he _do__?_ What if he kicks her out? Abandons her to take care of this baby by herself? What would she do then? _What was she going to tell her mother?_

She heard the keys jingle the locks - four different locks, because Roy was overwhelmingly paranoid about that sort of thing - and her blood ran cold. It was now or never; the moment of truth. She sat, frozen on the couch with her arms wrapped around her abdomen, as if he would _see_the baby inside of her. As if that would make him turn and leave without a word. Her knee began to bounce nervously as Roy finally entered, dropping the keys off at the kitchen counter before striding into the living room. "Hey babe," he greeted, loosening the tie around his neck. "How was your day off?"

When he bent down to press his lips to hers, she returned his kiss half-heartedly, trying to keep the worried expression off of her face. "Roy, I..." As soon as she pulled away, he captured her lips again, placing both hands on the back of the couch beside her. She gave up trying to talk momentarily, craning her neck with slight discomfort, as her hands gripped the sides of his face. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth, exploring with practiced ease. Happily savoring what of this she could before she gave him the news that she was sure would send him packing, she responded with gusto. Unfortunately their moment didn't last much longer.

Suddenly, Artemis's stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch, and she pushed him away. Their lips separating with a loud smack, and his eyes widened with shock as she sprinted towards the bathroom.

She retched into the toilet, tears pooling in her eyes from the sting in her throat. Roy quickly knelt beside her, holding her hair and rubbing her back. "Are you sick?" he asked worriedly as she finally leaned back, only to double over again. "Was it something you ate? Food poisoning?"

"It's not..." She coughed, dry heaving. "Not food poisoning."

"Flu? Cold? Vertigo?" he continued guessing as he rubbed her back. "Maybe it's...what's that?"

"What's what?" she asked, confused, until her eyes followed his line of sight...right into the trash can. Artemis froze in terror as he left her side, reaching into the trash and pulling out the thing she was trying to hide. He took one look at her - she back to her position of hovering over the toilet - and didn't even need to look at the results of the test in his hands. Roy looked like _he_ might be sick right along with her. A shout of "You ARE the father!" came from the tv in the other room, making her squeeze her eyes shut. This couldn't possibly get any worse.

He held up a hand to the light to see it better, before flipping the test over to see the results for himself. "It's positive..." he breathed, leaning back on the counter with his elbows for support. "That means..."

"Yes Roy, I'm pregnant," she scowled, brushing past him to rinse her mouth out, the nausea finally leaving her. "Congratulations, you're the father."

Roy's mouth opened and closed as he struggled to find words, his jaw finally snapping shut after he found that he had nothing to say. All coherent thoughts appeared to have abandoned his mind but he desperately grasped for them. He had to say something, _anything. _But, he remained unmoving, elbows leaning back on the counter to steady himself. She waved a hand in front of his face, but his eyes didn't follow. _"Say something!"_

"S-sorry," he blinked. "I just...a _baby__?"_

She glared, crossing her arms. "Well it's not a cat!"

"A _baby,_Artemis," he repeated, gripping her shoulders. "You – _we're _having a baby."

"Who's this we you're talking about? I don't see you desperately clinging to a toilet, heaving your guts out." She really needed to learn when to stop talking, she noted rather painfully, but she couldn't help but continue. This was all so surreal. Not only was she going to have a baby, but after convincing herself that she was going to do it alone here was Roy, telling her otherwise.

"Well, I'm not gonna leave you to this alone," he said in disbelief.

"You-you're not?"

"Of course not." Roy laughed and pressed her face against his broad chest, running his fingers through her hair. "We're in this together, whether you like it or not."

She couldn't help but let a grin spread across her face, relief washing over her in large waves. He wasn't mad, he wasn't going to leave her,_they could make it through this._Her eyes welled up with tears – whether from her own emotions or hormones she didn't know – and she buried her face into his shirt. "Promise?" Artemis whispered, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Roy gave her a comforting smile in return, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I promise." She stood on her toes to kiss him again, but he pushed her away, shaking his head as he backed out the door. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, eyes following him as he shuffled into the hall. "You smell. Brush your teeth and then come find me, babe."

It took her a moment to realize exactly what he had just said, and by the time she was ready to hit him, he was already halfway down the hall. "Asshole!" she shouted at his retreating form, pulling a towel off the hanger and throwing it out after him.

"Love you too!"


	2. Telling Part 1

**A/N: I'll try to keep this one brief just by saying thank you all so infinitely much for the many reviews that I got last chapter, plus the favorites/alerts and even a message! I'm so incredibly thankful to have all of you wonderful people as my viewers and I hope to gain some more in the future. This next chapter will be posted into two parts so the wait wont be quite as long, and I also need some more help. I've been kinda flying by the seat of my pants with this story, so for the next part, they're going to tell someone/a few people about the baby. The question is, who will it be? If you can leave the answer to that in your reviews I will probably flail and scream and thank you a billion times, even if you can't hear me. Also, voting on the poll on my page would elicit the same result, just to let you know -cough-**

**Anyways, begin reading!**

**{Edited on 8/25/12}**

* * *

Light streamed through the crack in the window, the sun finally getting high enough in the sky where it would shine _just _into Artemis's eyes. She blinked, shielding her face for a moment, before decided that rolling over just wasn't worth it. After finally managing to get Roy's arms off of her – one arm was wrapped tightly around her on her rib cage, while the other hand was splayed gently across her stomach, almost as if he was protecting the baby – she rolled out of bed and landed neatly on her feet.

Glancing back at Roy, who sprawled out in her empty space, snoring loudly with his mouth wide open. Shaking her head at him, Artemis quietly padded toward the bathroom. After relieving herself, she stood in front of the bathroom mirror, poking and prodding at her stomach. She rolled her shirt - Roy's shirt - up and stared at herself. She was assuming she was at least four weeks along, having gotten to the morning sickness phase rather quickly, so there was still no bump. Turning sideways, she tried puffing out her stomach, bending backwards to make it more prominent.

"What are you doing?" Roy snickered from the doorway, his arms crossed with an amused expression.

"I'm trying to see what I'll look like once this watermelon grows," she answered, before groaning in frustration and giving up.

"Hey, don't call it a watermelon." He laughed and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "That's a person in there."

"Yes, but it's _my_ watermelon." She kissed his cheek, leaning into him as he rocked them back and forth. "I can call it whatever I want."

Roy shook his head, chuckling to himself, and immediately corrected her, _"Our watermelon."_

She paused as she realized exactly how strange that sounded. There really was a person in there, not a..._fruit_. "...We probably _should_ stop calling it a watermelon."

"Better watermelon than _it." _He shook his head, spinning her around and lifting up her shirt. "But as far as what I can remember from health class, our watermelon is probably a bean right now. Or a grape."

She prodded her stomach, laughing quietly to herself. "Our little grape."

"...So what do you think our grape's gonna be?" he asked as he turned on the shower, back to her while he reached

"Well, I'm hoping for human," Artemis joked, watching him through the mirror as he took off of his shirt. She turned slightly to see his response, but her vision was blocked by the shirt as it flew back and hit her face. Letting it fall, she schooled her expression into that of an unamused one. Roy had already stepped behind the curtain by the time she finally gained her sight, boxers discarded on the floor as well. She bit her lip at the thought of him behind the curtain, hot water running down his shoulders and ridiculously toned chest, making it's way towards –

"I think it'll be a girl," he commented lightly, interrupting her thoughts.

She tugged at her – well, Roy's – shirt, contemplating pulling it over her head and joining him, "What makes you say that?"

"Just a hunch." He pulled the shower curtain back, hand outstretched to grab for a towel that was just out of his reach. His fingertips barely touched it when it was suddenly pulled away, and he raised an eyebrow as Artemis stood next to the counter, towel behind her back. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Stealing your towel," she half shrugged, as if it was obvious. "You should probably come get it."

"Give it back."

"No thanks, I like you...towel-less." The look in her eyes very nearly made him step out of the shower and grab her, but he held back, smirking to himself. His hand reached for the shower head, lifting it up out of its holder as she stood, unassuming. Her eyes narrowed. "...What's that look for?"

"What's what look for?"

"That look – _AAGGH!"_ Roy let out a loud laugh as the water hit its target, soaking straight through Artemis's shirt and leaving her dripping wet. The grey t shirt stuck to her like glue and strands of flyaway hair were plastered to her face and neck. Her horrified and angry expression was enough to launch into more peals of laughter, making him back up until he hit the shower wall and leaning against it to support himself._ "Roy!_ I am going to castrate you."

"Now what use would you have of me if you did that?" he snickered, tensing when he heard her footsteps across the tiled floor. "Arty...?"

Suddenly the curtain was wrenched open and Artemis stood, sopping wet and glaring at him. "Might as well join you now," she huffed, peeling off her shirt and stepping inside into his awaiting arms.

* * *

"You know we're going to have to tell them soon," Roy broke the comfortable silence that had settled over them as they sat in the living room. Artemis, who was positioned on the couch with her legs draped over his lap, looked up from her book with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell who what?" she asked, sitting up straighter and setting her book down on the table.

"Tell _everyone_ about our...predicament."

A scowl settled on her face. She may have only known about this baby for two weeks now, but she wasn't going to refer to it – her – him as a predicament. The baby was not going to be a problem, a bug on her windshield, it was a baby. It was their baby. Anger boiled inside of her at the thought of it all. "Oh, you're referring to our baby as a predicament, now?"

"Sorry." He wasn't in any mood for a fight, especially not with his hot-headed girlfriend who's hormones were more out of whack than usual. "It still feels weird calling her our baby." He pulled her into his lap, running his fingers through her still-damp hair. She had left it down to dry – and because he begged her to.

"Our baby," she repeated as if she still couldn't believe it. She really couldn't; this seemed more like a dream than reality. Everything was moving by in a blur, but she found she didn't mind as much as she thought. But reality reared it's ugly head, and she was forced out of her stupor. "W-wait. Tell them? How-when? We can't...Oh no..."

"They're going to find out one way or another." He motioned to her stomach. "Better now than when our grape turns into a watermelon."

Better now than later, she told herself. She wasn't good at keeping secrets anyways. Telling them now would prevent a whole world of awkward and questioning later on. "So...today, then?"

"Today." He nodded solemnly, almost as if he was at a funeral rather than sitting at home with his arms wrapped around his girlfriend, watching television. Roy cupped her cheek with his large hand and kissed her forehead, letting his worry show for a moment. She didn't like seeing him like this. Roy had become a bit of a security blanket ever since they had gotten together. Even if she wasn't exactly emotional, it was nice to have someone who had his head on straight even more than she did. He was her rock, and when he was worried, she couldn't help but feel even more worried herself. But, what's the worst that could happen? They were their friends and family, it wasn't like they were going to completely abandon them...right?


	3. Telling Part 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, but it's here now! :D This isn't my favorite chapter ever but it needed to be done because hey, people need to know about this. Thank you all so much for the great reviews last chapter (I didn't expect so many omg), and I look forward to hearing from you on this one! Have fun~**

**{Edited on 8/25/12}**

* * *

Artemis clenched Roy's hand tightly as they appeared in the Cave. She looked like she was about to be sick, felt like it too, but she knew that she had to keep going. She needed to be strong, she thought unhappily, fingers ghosting over her stomach again, for the baby. He kissed the top of her head, to show he was there for her, and gently pulled her into the training area, where Wally and Robin were [flirting] sparring. They paused when they saw the couple walk in, and wore identical smirks, a sure sign of trouble.

"About time you showed up," Wally snickered, addressing Artemis. "We were beginning to think Roy had you tied down in a bed somewhere. Oh, wait..." Robin covered his mouth to hide his trademark laughter, elbowing Wally, who continued to grin at his own joke.

Artemis glared, remaining silent as she felt Roy's thumb rub the back of her hand. She involuntarily stepped closer to him, seeking comfort in his presence - and the unamused look he was giving the other two.

"What? No comeback? No Kid Idiot? Kid Ginger? Firecrotch? Nothing?" He looked surprised, offended, even a little concerned. "What's wrong with you?"

Roy looked between them worriedly, letting go of Artemis's hand to wrap an arm around her shoulder. "We were going to wait until everyone was here," he began. "But it's probably better we just tell you two now."

"Tell us what?"

Roy was about to answer when the zeta announced the arrival of Miss Martian and Superboy, both of their arms laden with grocery bags. She was explaining to him the effects of adding too much butter to different foods, when she noticed Roy and Artemis. "Hey guys," she greeted happily, floating towards them. "How are..." Her face grew confused, eyebrows furrowing together.

"What is it, M'gann?" Conner asked tentatively, looking worried as she dropped her bags.

"Artemis..." she trailed off, eyes wide. Her hands reached forward as she bit her lip, glancing at the way the blonde's hand seemed to settle on her stomach. "Are you...pregnant?"

"Pregnant?!" Wally shouted, jumping as if someone had stung him and staring at the couple, completely bewildered. "How – when – you – she...I take it back I don't want to hear it!" He threw up his hands, as if it would protect him from hearing their words. Roy looked at him, amused, and opened his mouth to begin the birds and the bees talk before Robin cut in.

"Congratulations." He smirked. He didn't look surprised in the slightest, which is far more than what anyone could say for Wally, who was still spluttering uselessly.

"You're taking this awfully well," Roy said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm hardly surprised." Robin shrugged as if it was nothing, as if they were talking about the weather or what they had for lunch. At their incredulous looks, he made an attempt to elaborate, "Well, it's no secret that you guys have terrible sexual –"

"Okay then!" Megan announced loudly, cutting off the younger boy, who pouted slightly at being interrupted. "I think we got the idea. So, uh, what are you planning to do with the baby?"

"Keep it, of course," Conner said, frowning in confusion. "What else would they do with it?"

"Well, they could put it up for adoption, or –"

"No, we're not doing that." Artemis shook her head quickly. "I wont let our baby grow up without parents. We're keeping her." She looked angry, horrified that she would even suggest that. The entire room tensed, wondering if she was going to cry. Her hormones were raging, it seemed, and everyone was about to get caught in the crossfire if someone didn't do something.

Wally, of course, was about to make it worse by protesting, but a jab to the ribs made him fall silent. No one spoke or moved, and simply watched as Roy wrapped his arms around Artemis and began muttering something in her ear. Whatever he was saying seemed to make her relax slightly, and she stood on her toes to kiss his jaw. He smiled down at her, glad that he calmed her done before she went off and did something she'd regret.

Robin smirked at the display of affection. "Well, whatever you're going to do, we'll be here for you. Right guys?"

"Most definitely," M'gann announced happily, clasping her hands together. Wally's grumbles fell on deaf ears. Well, except Robin's. The boy gave his friend a look through his tinted glasses, and the redhead's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Oh, the baby is going to be so cute! So you think it'll be a girl?"

"That's what Roy says, anyways." Artemis shrugged. "But he's usually wrong, so..."

"Am not!"

"Dude," Wally chuckled as he came out of the dark cloud he was under and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You _so _are."

* * *

"That went surprisingly well," Artemis murmured, playing with Roy's fingers as they walked home later that night. Artemis had forced Roy into accepting Ollie and Dinah's dinner invitation, where they broke the news of Artemis' pregnancy. As to be expected, they didn't take it too lightly.

"_How could you two be so irresponsible?" Dinah blurted after a moment of tense silence, as Ollie went to work cleaning up the pot of chili he had dropped upon hearing their announcement. He muttered something about teenage hormones under his breath, soliciting an unamused look from his fiancee. He quickly quieted and looked away going back to angrily scrubbing the stain that was now forming on their new rug. "Well?"_

_Roy didn't know what to say. The looks on both of their faces said angry, but he knew that they were concerned as well. He had rehearsed his speech over and over in his head prior to coming over, but all of the words left his head as soon as the pot clattered to the floor. Fumbling to find something to say that would put them all at ease, he took Artemis' hand and avoided their eyes."Look, Dinah, if it makes you feel any better, we did use protection, we always do, it was just –"_

_Ollie jumped to his feet, leaving the stain forgotten as he raised his voice to interrupt his adopted son. "You two shouldn't be having sex at all!"_

_Dinah rolled her eyes, and glared at the older archer. "Ollie, if I may." She gestured to the two sitting across from her, holding hands on the tabletop with matching frowns. "Listen, kids, what I think she means to say is that we certainly weren't expecting to be grandparents anytime soon, and that we'll still love your child no matter what."_

"_No, that's not what I'm saying." He shook his head, but retracted slightly at her warning look."But I guess you're right..."_

_She nodded, smirking triumphantly. "I always am."_

"You call that surprisingly well?" Roy snorted. "I watched Ollie turn ten different shades of red in five seconds; that's not "well" in any respect."

"They didn't do anything rash, so –"

"Mission accomplished?"

She smiled sadly as she looked away, dropping their hands and crossing her arms. That was the easy part, she noted, feeling sick to her stomach once again. But she knew she couldn't blame it on morning sickness this time around. These next nine months were going to be hell, and they both knew it. "One down, too many to go."


End file.
